The rebellous alliance
by Joss Skywalker
Summary: My first fanfic.totally AU.Padme is not more sanator , she is a politic in naboo and Anakin is one the few surviving jedi of the tragedy in the jedi temple and him with other jedi and senators formed the rebellous alliance. Please comment and review :D


Thank you for being reading it. this is my first fanfic, then I don't have certainty i it is correct. if you come some mistake please ypu informs me. please comments and review. and enjoy!:D

Summary: padme is not more sanator , she is a politic in naboo ( she is the counselor of the queen) and anakin ( thay she doesn't know ) is one the few surviving jedi of the tragedy in the jedi temple and he with other jedi and senators formed the rebellous alliance.

Prologue-

Anakin was walking in the direction of the Palpatine office, Master Windu asked him told for Palpatine about Grievus destruction , he was walking quickly and a blazing smile was dividing his face._Finally this war will end _Anakin thought happily, finally after three years of fight the galaxy would have peace again, and he would not have more observe terrified people, children being separate from the mothers , people dying. . . Anakin shook his head, now these thoughts were passed, the galaxy would have a new life and the people would not suffer more in that stupid war. Suddenly something shone to him

Palpatine.

Anakin was avoiding to think in the subject since he had left the jedi temple, of course Mastre Windu distrusted of the chancellor, not only him, the whole concil. ._But why?_ Anakin thought.. The chancellor had been a lot integrate with him always, he was your friend since the moment in that him arrived in Coruscant, he protected him and guided him. But Obi-wan distrusted Palpatine and Anakin hated that, he hated as all the bad things that Obi-wan said about the chancellor seemed prophecies, well, almost everything that Obi-wan said seemed prophecies and his old master used to the jedi saw something that he didn't see . _No!_ Anakin shook his head. _The chancellor is a good man, I know about that_ Anakin thought, he passed his hand by his hair and he breathed bottom trying to move away the doubts that invaded his head.

"Chancellor, we have just received a master Kenobi message, he found the Gal. Grievous" Anakin said approaching of the chancellor

"Hopefully that master Kenobi is the height of this challenge" The chancellor said dryly

"He is "Anakin guaranteed him

"Would not you like to be with him?" the chancellor asked

"Yes , but I like to stay in the temple" Anakin smiling

"Anakin, you are not noticing what the jedi is manipulating you" The chancellor said placing his hand in the Anakin shoulder "You should dissipate the veil of lies that the jedi placed to your circuit, let me to help you to know the roads of the force"

"How you know the roads of the force?" Anakin asked

"My mentor taught me everything about the force, even the nature on the dark side"

"Do you know the dark side?" Anakin asked terrified

"Anakin, if somebody wants to understand the great mystery he should study all your aspects, not just in the dogmatic and narrows vision of the jedi. if you want to be a complete leader and wise person should hug a wider vision of the force. Care with the jedi , Anakin, just through me you can get the more power than any jedi. Learn the dark side of the force and you can make any thing"

"What you said?" Anakin investigated

"Use my knowledge, I implore you" the chancellor said

"You are the dark lord! " Anakin said holding his lightsaber

"Anakin , hear me , don't continue to be a simple instrument of the jedi concul. since I met you, I noticed that looks for a much larger life than any jedi, a life with meaning.

"

Anakin pointed his lightsaber in direction to the chancellor's neck

"Are you going to kill me?" The chancellor asked

"No, I prefer to leave it for a torturer" Anakin smiling "I will give you to the jedi concul"

"Of course, I know you should , but you want? " the chancellor challenged

"Yes, I will love to give a monster" Anakin said

"You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power on the dark side, power to do what you want" the chancellor smiling

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin ran for the landing platform in direction of Mace

"Master Windu , we needed to talk" Anakin summoned

"Skywalker, we knew that Obi-wan destroyed Gal. Grievous, we will guarantee that the chancellor abdicates of his powers of emergency for the senate " Mace explained

"He won't abdicate of his powers, I discovered a terrible thing, the chancellor Palpatine is a sith lord" Anakin said

"A sith lord?" Mace asked terrified

"Yeah, what we were seeking" Anakin replied

"How you know that?" Mace investigated

"He knows the roads of the force , he was trained to use the dark side" Anakin answered frigidly

"Are you sure?"

"Absolute"

"So our largest fear now is real, we should act soon so that the jedi order survives" Mace Said

"Master , the chancellor is very powerful, you will need me if you want capture him" Anakin showed

"For your good, be far of this problem" Mace advised

"I have to go, master " Anakin said

"No, if what you tell me is true, you won my trust, but for the time being, stay here. Await in the room of meeting until our return " Mace ended and he entered in the ship

"Yes , master "Anakin said dryly , observing the departure of the ship of Mace and then He went to accomplish the order of the jedi master

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin sat down in his chair of the meeting room. He felt disgusted, he felt dizzy, he wanted to vomit. How a friendship of so many years could have been lie? all were right, obi-wan was right. _how could a man that seemed so exactly change so quickly for a blind search for power?_ He had been a piece in a game the last piece that lacked for the chancellor's total success. _Sidious, his true name is Darth Sidious_ . Anakin thought blinking quickly trying to move away the tears that were formed in his eyes.

Anakin rose and he walked in direction the enormous windows of the room. He observed the landscape , his eyes were fixed in any imposing building as many that existed in the city-planet. Although his eyes being fixed in a point, his mind was a lot of far, complex, several thoughts rotated in his head, many doubts, but a certainty; he would not become a sith, he was not as Sidious, he would never betray the Jedi order, his friends, his brother. he never disappointed Obi-wan and he would not make it now and mainly, he would not disappoint himself, he was a jedi, he was a good person and he would continue being independent what happened, Anakin was surprised for a tear that wet his skin, it was not a tear of sadness, it was a tear of pride and happiness a tear that explained everything that Anakin didn't get to say in words. He was a jedi and he would always defend the jedi.

Suddenly a person screamed in his mind and this scream ruffled his spine. it was master Windu and and he was in pain.

Another scream

_He goes kill him_ Anakin thought and he ran outside of the room of meetings in direction the first ship that he found.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin entered in the senate , hope he wasn't very late, he had never made the course of the temple to the senate so quickly and he had never crossed so quickly the senate.

Anakin entered in the chancellor's office, eyes of him fixed in the couple of warriors, master Windu were in the ground, compress against the wall and the chancellor was with the lightsaber of him pointed for his neck.

" Loosen him! " Anakin exploded

" Loosen him now " Anakin shouted

Sidious just smiled, a cold and mortal smile.

"NO!"

The head of Mace was separate from his body, with just a Darth Sidious blow. Anakin exploded and he ran with his lightsaber in the dark lord direction . Before that Anakin could arrive to the sith, blue rays had left the sidious fingers and they reached Anakin in the thorax. The rays were so strong that they held suspended Anakin in the compressed air against the wall.

Sidious wanted Anakin to scream, but he didn't scream. Of course, he was in pain, in a lot of pain, but he would not succumb to the dark powers of Sidious and the more he don't screaming, more the dark lord concentrated the rays on him.

Anakin felt as if his body was catching fire, he was almost unconscious , but he struggled for continue conscious. His eyes were closed and his fists were firm. Anakin was struggling , there was not doubts of that.

Sidious was impressed, never somebody had tolerated so much time, same count Dokku, notable wise person, he was unconscious or he didn't tolerate the pain, but Anakin was strong and struggling.

_Anakin will really be the perfect apprentice, he is strong, he will be the most powerful sith of all _Sidious thought and an evil smile divided his face as he finally freed Anakin

Anakin was in the ground, lying in fetal position, his head seemed heavy, his body was tremendous and he felt an intense pain in his thorax. even so he made an effort to be seated in front of the dark lord.

Sidious contemplated Anakin that sat down slowly and maintained his head lowers due to enormous headache. Sidious waited for the expression in the Anakin eyes that his blond hair didn't allow to see. Sidious hoped to see a servile glance, but he became furious to the maximum when he saw the insult glance and it forces in the Anakin eyes

"You should unite me, Anakin, be come my apprentice and you will know how use the dark side of the force "

"Never, nor if I live a thousand years, nor if you torture me until my last breath!" Anakin said with his voice still trembles

"Do you think that you can challenge me? ! " Sidious screamed throwing a lamp in the Anakin direction " the jedi soon will be exterminated " Sidious laughed, a laughter that froze the Anakin spine " Right now my soldiers are making an offensive against the jedi "

Explosion

Anakin looked through the window and he can see that the jedi temple was in fires. he could hear his friends' desperate voices in his mind. his glance was tortured.

I win, Anakin, now nobody will get to save your lovely jedi temple " Sidious said giving laughters

Anakin knew that Sidious had not winner, he knew that the jedi would never surrender, his friends needed him, the jedi order needed him. _They are my family, I cannot be agonizing here while they suffer in the Sidious hands._ Anakin thought and he rose. in the beginning it was extremely painful, his legs seemed not to obey his orders, Anakin felt as if he had been run over by a Bantha herd ,and the pain in his thorax seemed that will squeeze his viceras; but the each scream that he heard, to each face that was formed in his mind, Anakin gathered more force, until to be of foot and to run to the temple, leaving the dark lord and the Sidious secretary that was in the corridor back. The pain was still present, but Anakin would not let it win. He didn't succumb the Sidious , he would not succumb the pain too.

"Should I order to arrest him, my lord? the Sidious secretary asked

No, the clones soldiers will go to arrest him in the temple. Inform to the commandant Malthus that I want Skywalker alive " Sidious calmly said

"Yes , my lord" the secretary said leaving the office

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin approached of the temple with a glance tortured in his face. The jedi temple was being destroyed, Sidious was destroying all that than the jedi fought to build. thousands of clones attacked the jedi temple and they killed everybody , children, innocent people.

Before even of the ship to land completely, Anakin was already out of it and defending a boy that was being attacked. Therefore, both were proceeding in direction to the interior of the temple, Anakin instructed the boy to call all the jedi that he to find, while Anakin destroyed all the clones that were in their pursuit. Anakin exploded in terror when he contemplated the main room of the temple. Several jedi were there dead, old, young, children that still nor knew how to speak. Anakin recognized their faces and the children that was with him too, the small boy, that seemed to have at the most 4 years of age, caught afraid the Anakin leg. Anakin felt the boy's fear and he were afraid also "Everything will be alright "Anakin said for the boy and for himself.

Anakin got to gather in average 50 jedi, between children and jedi of the better category, they hurried in the middle of the offensives to the basement of the temple , where Anakin and some jedi opened a secret passage that took the a landing track far away in Coruscant , they closed the passage carefully and they walked for it for some minutes. The passage was dark and humid, but it was safe. Anakin breathed alleviated, however the peacefulness lasted little, a group of clones was pursuing them for the passage and giving shots on them, the red rays scared the children and they began to run hopelessly.

"Remove them of here" Anakin commanded

"But Anakin…" a feminine jedi said

"Do what I say, go "

"But Anakin…"

"GO NOW!!!"

Anakin waited until that the jedi stood back and he used the force to do the passage to tumble on the clones. closing the passage and maintaining them safe. Anakin asked everybody leave because he knew that the intense dust formed would leave the children still more disoriented and also because he needed to contact somebody, a senator, something that the oldest jedi would not probably agree, but Anakin trusted him and he knew that him could help.

"Senator Organa , the chancellor betrayed the jedi and the jedi temple is being attacked. I got to escape with some jedi, but we needed help " Anakin said for the image in front of him

"Yes I know, I will help you with everything that I can. where are you? " Senator Organa said

"We are in a distant place in Coruscant , I will send you our coordinates"

"I will be there soon"

"Thank you , Senator Organa"

"I that Thank , Anakin"

The image in his comunicator turned off and Anakin walked for the passage in direction to the other jedi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin sat down in the ground in the corridor of the ship of the Senator Organa with the other jedi, Anakin was alleviated they were leaving Coruscant, but he knew that the nightmare didn't finish there, the chancellor would go pursue them forever, they were now perhaps in more danger than in the jedi temple.

Anakin thoughts were cut for an innocent voice

"I am afraid" a girl said seeking protection in the Anakin arms

"I know , but don't be afraid , I am protect you" Anakin said calming the girl in his hug

Senator Organa approached of Anakin, but he thought if he should call him, Anakin was hugged with the girl as if he was her father and at the same time Anakin was looking for force in the girl, Anakin was with the lowered head, but the senator could see that Anakin was crying. he had never seen Anakin crying or demonstrating any sign of weakness, Anakin was the hero without fear, not even when Anakin had lost his arm he had not cried, Bail wanted to cry also because if Anakin, the chosen one, fell in despair then the galaxy was lost. Bail was choosing his words, waiting the best moment to speak, but he was surprised by the strong glance of Anakin in his direction. it calmed his heart, after all had hope for galaxy .

"Anakin, this is senator Mom Montma, we will help you "Bail said observing Anakin that gets up with the girl in his lap

"It is a pleasure know you , Anakin, the whole galaxy adores you" Mom Montma said

"I think not anymore senator" Anakin said making a respectful arch

"I saw thousands of soldiers attacking the jedi temple, for that I went to seek master Yoda"

"Where is he?" Anakin ask

"He said that he went to the exile, he didn't want to say me where, he just said he faced the emperor and he lost"

"Emperor?" Anakin raised his brow in confusion

"Yes , the chancellor named himself emperor tonight, he transformed the republic in an empire."

"His empire" Anakin cut him

Bail shook his head positively.

"Anakin, I will take you for Dantooine, you will be safe there" Mom montma Said

"We thanked" Anakin smile

"Senator Organa , has a subject that I want to speak with you in private" Anakin Said

"Okay ,I will take this beautiful girl for bed " Mom said taking the girl that had asleep in the Anakin arms

"Commom" Bail walked with Anakin in direction to a small room of meetings

Each one of the men sat down in a chair in front of a round table and Anakin began his subject

"Somebody betrayed us" Anakin said

"What?" Bail asked in confusion

"We went betray for a jedi, we escaped for a secret passage in the temple, only a jedi knows that passage, nobody saw us entering there and we closed it carefully. I am sure of that, however the clones followed us for it, it means that a traitor exists" Anakin explained

"I don't know…I don't know what say" Bail said shocked

"But I know, you should be alert for the traitor, probably he will appear close of the emperor. We cannot allow the emperor to play with the galaxy, we have to impede him" Anakin said

"What do you suggest?" Bail asked

"I still am not sure, but I thought about the delegation of the 2. 000, you told me that they were not satisfied with the chancellor's attitudes and I thought that they are less satisfied now."

"Do you think about forming a resistance?" Bail asked unable to contain the happiness in his face

"Yes" Anakin smiled

"Oh this is madness" Bail said getting up " I loved your idea! I will contact the delegation of the 2. 000 and to take him for Dantooine, they certainly will love this idea, mainly being heard from the mouth of the hero without fear" Bail said smiling

Bail really had lover to hear that, he had hope for the galaxy, a lot of hope. Anakin being determination to struggle, everyone would struggle with him, everyone that Bail knew that certainly didn't agree with the emperor and with Anakin as leader, the resistance he still had chances larger.

"Thank you , but please take care Senator Organa" Anakin said worried

"Call me Bail , Anakin. Okay, I will take care" Bail said friendly

"Okay Bail" Anakin smiled

"Do you can me to do a favor?" Anakin asked

"Yes"

"Obi-wan…. can you seek Obi-wan for me?" Anakin said with weighing in his voice

"Of course, Anakin" Bail replied

"Thank you ,Bail" Anakin said , but immediately he was reached by an intense pain in his thorax

"Are you fine, Anakin?" Bail ask worried

"Yes, it is just a course accident" Anakin said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes

"Are you sure you are well?" Bail ask

"I am sure, I will inspect the other jedi" Anakin made a respectful arch and left the room

Bail observed Anakin, he seemed really fine, but when Anakin was arriving to the corridor he fainted

"Anakin!" everybody ran to help Anakin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The leader of the clone offensive in the jedi temple, commandant Malthus was until the chancellor's office, he had many good news, but he also had a terrible news and he knew that this news could caused the death of him. He hurried in the corridor and he stopped terrified when he came across the new black throne of Sidious in the center of the office, it was turned back, but he knew that the emperor was there.

"Yes commandant" Sidious said with his macabre voice

"My lord… we got to destroy the jedi temple, we killed all the jedi that were there and. . "

"Where is Skywalker?". Sidious cut him

The commandant froze, he could see the wine glass that Sidious was holding and he referred a terrible of the wine with his blood "He disappeared , my lord"

"WHAT?" The glass was broken in the Sidious hand

"My men will come him to arrive to the temple, but he didn't see him to leave, we made a complete search in the temple, but we didn't find him " Malthus explained " he simply disappeared " He ended

"He escaped" Sidious murmured

At this time the door of the emperor's office open up and a person appeared, a dark creature, he was loud, but the overcoat didn't allow to see his face. he walked in direction the Sidious and he knelt down in front of the dark lord

"Perhaps you are happy in knowing that a jedi escaped" Sidious said making a sign for him to get up

"Whom?" He asked if lifting

"Skywalker" Sidious replied "He disappeared " He ended

"Maybe he was dead . what about the secret passage?" the man said

"The passage was blocked by some thing" Malthus said

"Or for somebody" Sidious affirmed to the two men

"Not for somebody , nor a to be of this galaxy would get to do that, those rocks were heavy and several of them tumbled together with the basement and the first floor, provoking a hole in the ground of the temple, somebody to do it would have to have an incredible physical force" Malthus said

"Or incredible powers" The dark creature ended

"Who did it was Skywalker" Sidious smiled "He is strong, stronger until than I imagined. You should bring him for me, he will be my new perfect apprentice" Sidious said for the dark man.

"You don't need him, I will be your new apprentice" The man said

"I WANT SKYWALKER!" Sidious exploded and he was turned to be in front of the foolish man." You will bring him for me, it is an order"

Sidious threw his blue rays in direction to the dark man and like Dokku, he was succumbed for the pain immediately.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six months later-

The pain in the Anakin thorax was now in the past , very in the pass and now one more time , Anakin was in direction the room of meetings of the rebellious alliance in Dantooine. Rebellious alliance, Anakin never thought that the idea of a resistance would give so certain, they had not won the chancellor yet, but they certainly were in the right road, the alliance was organized and prepared, all those that didn't agree with the empire were welcome there, the jedi continued your training and the politicians and the jedi discussed how the galaxy would be when the Sidious fell and their plans to drop the emperor. Anakin was a great strategist and fighter and he knew well how enjoy it, in the last six months he had made most of the missions of the alliance, espionage, ransoms, he liked to know that he had deceived the emperor under his nose. Anakin knew that the emperor was seeking for him, several reward hunters went behind him, but Anakin had the enormous pleasure of send them of turn to the emperor, or at least the news that they were dead.

Six months without news of Obi-wan. Bail had sought and until himself had sought, but they didn't find anything and in six months Anakin didn't have sense his old master, then all think that Obi-wan was dead, but Anakin continued tends hope that he would find Obi-wan alive

Anakin sat down in the place where he usually sat down once again, once again because at least once in the week they made it, They give the reports to everyone that lived there, senators, jedi, soldiers, teachers, all. Anakin watched the population of the alliance to arise from 50 to 3.000, it was really as a small city. But that afternoon was different, the alliance will inform one more mission, one more mission that Anakin certainly would do. He fastened his glance in the center of the big white room where Mom Montma began her speech

"Well, all you know, the rebellious alliance has a plan for destroyed the empire and in that plan has the idea of doing a new constitution for the galaxy. We got to gather several wise persons, jedi and experienced politicians here, but we would like to count with a person's participation that I don't know personally, but that I know that is a great one polician and that can help us. I would like to call here, the man that will bring her here, our hero without fear , Anakin Skywalker"

Anakin went until there with sound of palms, Anakin didn't like the way with that the people were delirious to the sound of his name, nor in the way with that the women ran behind him, he didn't want fame nor to pose nude in the playgirl, he was a jedi, he made that because he believed in those ideas, but he knew that the people didn't make this for cruelty, it was just their way of retribute his actions.

"Well, we will be here twisting for everything to give right in this mission, Anakin" Mom Montma said giving a dataped for Anakin

It was not a exciting mission, he just would have to take for the alliance a person of the which he had never heard to speak, Anakin fastened his eyes in the dataped, and he read the person's name: Padme Amidala


End file.
